El lado bueno de los celos
by Roronoa Misaki
Summary: Porque su novio estaba comportándose de una forma muy extraña, y Midorima se encargaría de averiguar la razón. [MidoTaka] [OS por el reto "Maji Burger: ¡Su orden por favor!" del foro "Kurobas en Español"]


**Resumen:** Porque su novio estaba comportándose de una forma muy extraña, y Midorima se encargaría de averiguar la razón.

 **Pareja:** [ **Midorima x Takao** ]

 **Categoría:** Kuroko no Basket

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Lemon

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia pertenece al reto del foro _"Kurobas en Español"_ dentro del post _"Maji Burger: ¡Su orden por favor!"_ donde yo acepté la orden dispuesta por **NidTheDragon**.

* * *

[ **El lado bueno de los celos** ]

Sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, en el sentido en que la palabra «extraño» podía adjudicarse al extrovertido chico que era Takao Kazunari, lo que en realidad ya era mucho decir. Pero el halcón llevaba un par de semanas actuando de esa forma tan poco habitual en él que, siendo sinceros, no podía evitar que le erizara los bellos de la piel ante la espinita del mal sabor de boca que eso le estaba dejando. Porque Takao ya no le mandaba esos mensajes cursis y empalagosos cada cinco minutos que no estaban juntos, ni lo perseguía por todas partes con su interminable cancioncita de _«Shin~chan por aquí, Shin~chan por allá»_ y justo ese día, viernes especificando, le había comentado que no podría irse a casa con él porque tenía _otras cosas que hacer._ Así que no había lugar a dudas, su novio estaba comportándose de una forma demasiado extraña para su gusto.

Y Midorima se encargaría de averiguar la razón.

Aunque en realidad, no creyó que todo terminara cayendo por su propio peso en una simple casualidad. ¿O más bien debería llamarlo _destino_?

 ** _o~o_**

Akashi había vuelto a programar una reunión para la Generación de los Milagros. Bien, en realidad los había llamado a todos para avisarles que se encontraba en Tokio y que los esperaba en el lugar de siempre a las 2:00 p.m. Sí, aquello no había sido una pregunta, pero los chicos preferían considerarlo más como una invitación… una obligatoria, pero invitación al fin y al cabo.

Todos habían llegado puntuales, pues ninguno estaba tan mal de la cabeza como para atreverse a tardar más de la cuenta, ni siquiera Aomine. Bueno, en especial no él. Porque aunque Seijūrō ya no era en realidad aquél maniático emperador absoluto, no desde lo ocurrido en la pasada Winter Cup, las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de romper. Además, Akashi no tenía muchas oportunidades para viajar desde Kioto, no con toda la responsabilidad y las obligaciones de ser el heredero del imperio de su padre, así que cuando lo hacía prefería tomarse un tiempo para reunirse con sus viejos amigos. Porque sí, ahora los consideraba de esa forma. Todos lo hacían, en realidad, aunque algunos no lo aceptaran en voz alta.

En fin, que la reunión había sido bastante común, parecida a todas las demás. Kise queriendo lanzarse encima de Kuroko a cada rato y atosigándolo, Aomine y Kagami ─quien siempre terminaba siendo arrastrado en estas reuniones gracias a Tetsuya─ discutiendo por cualquier estupidez que alguno de ellos dijera, Murasakibara distraído mientras se comía su bolsa de papitas, y Akashi y él hablando con tranquilidad en medio de todo ese alboroto.

No se la pasaba mal con ellos, a decir verdad, aunque a veces llegaran a ser demasiado ruidosos para él, pero esa tarde el ambiente se sentía, de alguna forma, diferente. Casi como si estuviera incompleto. Supo la razón gracias a unas palabras dichas por el mismo Seijūrō, como solía pasar.

—¿Por qué no has traído a Takao esta vez, Midorima?

Era verdad. Midorima solía acudir a esas reuniones con Takao pegado a su espalda. Aunque en realidad fuera porque su novio insistía en acompañarlo cuando él le comentaba que saldría con los chicos, no porque lo invitara en primer lugar. Aun así, ahora sabía qué era eso que había estado sintiendo diferente durante la tarde, pues era en verdad extraño no tener al chico sentado a su lado, empleando su cantarina voz para hablar con Kise sobre el último chisme de algún actorcillo famoso, o sentir su mano posada sobre su pierna por debajo de la mesa, donde él mismo le acompañaba de vez en cuando con la suya propia y entrelazaba sus dedos.

Pero justo ese día Takao ya tenía otros planes, de los que en realidad no le había dicho ni una palabra, y por lo tanto no se encontraba ahí con él. Así que sí, estaba un tanto desorientado sin su compañía en ése ambiente, a pesar de que tiempo atrás ese fuera en realidad _su ambiente_. Se sentía extraño e, inexplicablemente, vacío.

Pero no podía permitir que ninguno de sus acompañantes se diera cuenta de eso.

—Oha-Asa predijo que hoy, Cáncer debía mantener distancias con personas del signo Escorpio —contestó aparentando indiferencia al momento de acomodarse los anteojos.

Nadie lo cuestionó, pues sabían bien la seriedad ─por no decir obsesión─ con la que Shintarō se tomaba aquél tema. Claro que Kise le soltó un comentario acerca de lo cruel que era con su novio si dejaba que una absurda predicción evitara que pudieran verse. Midorima no contestó, tragándose las palabras antes de replicar que en realidad la ausencia del halcón no era obra suya ni tampoco algo que lo hiciera muy feliz.

La tarde continuó y ellos, como acostumbraban, tuvieron un pequeño juego amistoso en las canchas públicas que frecuentaban y más tarde, llegada la hora de que Akashi volviera a Kioto los chicos lo acompañaron hasta la estación del tren.

—Tarda demasiado —comentó Seijūrō para nadie en particular, después de haberle dado un vistazo al reloj en uno de los muros del lugar.

—¿A quién estás esperando, Akashicchi?

—A Hayama Kotarō, por supuesto.

—¿Hayama-kun vino contigo? —preguntó Kuroko, un tanto curioso pues en realidad no se habían topado con el chico en todo el transcurso de la tarde.

Seijūrō hizo un leve asentimiento—. Dijo que tenía un asunto importante que atender en Tokio, así que me acompañó en el viaje, contacté con él antes de que dejáramos las canchas para informarle acerca de nuestra hora de regreso, él ya debería estar aquí.

—Debe tener agallas como para hacer esperar a Akashi —comentó Aomine por lo bajo, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar que su ex capitán lo escuchara, por lo que recibió una gélida mirada como respuesta. Daiki decidió esconderse detrás de Kise, sólo por si acaso el pelirrojo aún conservaba las tijeras de Midorima en algún lado.

Entonces el de cabello verde se excusó con ellos y se dirigió a los baños de la estación que se encontraban más próximos, y que en realidad también eran cercanos a la entrada principal. Fue por esto mismo que al salir, con la intención de regresar a donde aguardaban los demás, pudo notar, acercándose con algo de apuro a la estación, a un chico de cabello anaranjado y a uno azabache que lo acompañaba, quienes se despidieron justo en la entrada, el primero se adentró en el lugar y el segundo se alejó con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Y la pregunta del millón era, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo Takao, SU novio, junto a Hayama Kotarō en la entrada de la estación? No podría ser una simple coincidencia que se hubieran encontrado en algún lugar y Kazunari, por buen samaritano u obra de buena voluntad, acompañara al chico hasta ahí, ¿o sí? No, era bastante improbable.

— _Tenía un asunto importante que atender en Tokio_ —había dicho Akashi tan sólo hacía un momento.

¿Acaso encontrarse con él era ese asunto que Takao tenía que hacer en la tarde, del que no le había explicado nada y por lo que no le había acompañado a ver a los demás? ¿Acaso ese chico era la razón de que su halcón hubiera estado actuando tan extraño durante los últimos días?

Takao… ¿Takao lo estaba engañando con él?

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Una semana.

Una jodida semana desde que Midorima había comenzado a comportarse serio y distante con él ─más de lo que era habitual en su comportamiento─ sin ninguna razón aparente. De verdad no entendía qué era lo que había pasado. El viernes de la semana anterior todo iba con normalidad hasta la hora de salir de clases, que fue la última vez que se vieron. Entonces a la noche cuando le llamó, el chico no le contestó el teléfono. Probó un par de veces más antes de mandarle mensajes preguntando si estaba bien, pues en realidad no era muy común que no tomara una llamada y estaba comenzando a preocuparse, pero el chico contestó con un simple y directo _«Deja de molestar, Takao»_. Después de eso apagó el celular.

Ya en lunes muy temprano en la mañana le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que no era necesario que pasara por él para ir a la escuela, que durante unos días estaría yendo por su cuenta, y una vez en la escuela se había dedicado a ignorarlo durante las clases, evitarlo en los ratos libres, y guardar las distancias con él durante el entrenamiento tanto como le fuera posible. Así había sido también el resto de la semana.

Y Takao estaba harto.

Porque, bueno, su novio no podía sólo decidir ignorarlo y ni siquiera decirle la razón de ello, él necesitaba sus dosis de amor de esa zanahoria andante, y Midorima no podía ser tan cruel para negárselas nada más porque sí. Él no se merecía algo así, estaba seguro de eso. Así que, en lugar de seguir insistiendo con el teléfono y los mensajes por redes sociales, esa tarde salió de casa y emprendió camino a donde ese despiadado roba corazones vivía. Porque él sabía muy bien que el orgullo _tsundere_ del otro le impediría por completo cualquier clase de acercamiento, y alguien tenía que dar el primer paso.

Cuando Shintarō abrió la puerta, lo observó por dos segundos con su inexpresivo rostro, antes de cerrársela en la cara sin decir nada.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas infantil, Shin-chan!

—Regresa a casa Takao, comenzará a llover pronto —le contestó el chico desde el interior.

—No voy a irme Shin-chan, no hasta que hablemos y me digas por qué has estado ignorándome toda la semana. —Esta vez Kazunari no obtuvo respuesta, pero sabía que su novio seguía del otro lado, pues alcanzaba a ver su sombra asomándose por la rendija inferior de la puerta—. Bien, me sentaré aquí hasta que abras.

Dentro de la casa, Midorima dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con un poco de exasperación y se alejó de la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina a prepararse un té. Takao no podía estar hablando en serio, más pronto que tarde se aburriría allá afuera y regresaría a su propio hogar.

Para cuando terminó de tomarse su té la lluvia había comenzado a caer con suavidad, pequeñas gotas de agua mojaban las ventanas y repiqueteaban en el techo. Lavó lo que había utilizado y salió de la cocina. Kazunari ya debía haberse ido de regreso y él podría volver a la tranquilidad de su habitación. Aun así, decidió que no perdía nada yendo a revisar, sólo para estar seguro.

Y cómo no, Takao seguía ahí. Estaba sentado frente a la puerta, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados en una posición como si quisiera dar a entender «De aquí nadie me mueve».

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Te helarás si te quedas ahí, Bakao —comentó llamando su atención. Takao alcanzaba a cubrirse un poco de la lluvia gracias a la cornisa de la casa, pero unas cuantas gotas le llegaban arrastradas por el frío viento. Si el clima empeoraba era seguro que terminaría completamente empapado.

—No me importa, no me iré hasta haber hablado con Shin-chan —contestó el azabache, terco como era.

Midorima frunció el ceño. Bien podría dejarlo ahí afuera para que se congelara como paleta, al cabo que él ya se lo había advertido y era el otro quien no quería atender razones. Pero… pero eso era demasiado cruel, hasta para él.

—Entra ya, no quiero ser el culpable de que te dé una pulmonía.

El azabache pareció pensarlo un segundo antes de ponerse de pie y entrar en el lugar. Shintarō cerró la puerta tras él y esperó hasta que el chico se sacó los zapatos para hablarle.

—¿Y bien, qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Ya te dije Shin-chan, quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando, ¿por qué te comportas tan frío conmigo?

—Bakao, ¿has pensado que tal vez lo hago porque es un poco de lo que te mereces?

—¡¿Eeh?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! —exclamó el halcón, desconcertado—. Yo no he hecho nada malo Shin-chan, te lo aseguro.

El Cáncer frunció el ceño, ¿acaso Takao no consideraba lo suficientemente malo el hecho de verse a escondidas con otro chico? Qué descaro de su parte.

—Quizá, si dejaras de ocultarme cosas, podría creerte. Pero no es el caso, nanodayo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y ahora de qué hablas Shin-chan? —cuestionó ladeando la cabeza, aún más confundido que antes.

Un gruñido fue lo que quiso escapar de sus labios ante la evidente resolución de su novio de hacerse el desentendido, pero logró contenerlo y en su lugar se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su acompañante y colocándose junto al pequeño mueble cercano a la puerta. Sin decir nada comenzó a desvendar los dedos de sus manos.

—¿Shin-chan? —Curioso, Takao se puso de puntitas para intentar ver qué era lo que el otro estaba haciendo, pues la verdad no sabía si acercarse a él fuera buena idea en ese momento, pero no logró divisar más que sus brazos moviéndose—. Emm, ¿Shin-chan, vas a explicarme a qué te referías antes?

—Creo que lo sabes perfectamente Bakao, pero no importa si no quieres aceptarlo, yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder. —Colocó la última venda en la superficie del mueble junta a las demás, y de paso se quitó también los anteojos y los dejó en el mismo lugar.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Kazunari casi pudo haber dado un paso atrás cuando el más alto se giró de nuevo hacia él, pues las palabras que le había dicho le sonaban un tanto tenebrosas, pero observándolo bien la forma en que Midorima lo veía y se acercaba a él no era amenazadora. Más bien parecía… depredadora. El de cabello verde se detuvo a un paso de distancia frente a él—… ¿Shin-chan?

Como toda respuesta, Shintarō lo sujetó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, abalanzándose sobre sus labios en cuanto los tuvo al alcance. Porque Midorima no iba a permitir que su halcón se le escabullera de las manos. Si Kazunari quería engañarlo, pues bien, él le recordaría quién era el único que podía hacerle perder la cabeza de puro placer y rozar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Takao estaba flotando en una nube de satisfactoria sorpresa. Normalmente era él quien iniciaba sus encuentros sexuales, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio y saltando sobre él, besándolo en los labios con una lenta y suave profundidad hasta que el oxígeno les faltara a ambos y en seguida bajar hasta ese punto justo en la unión del cuello y la quijada, que sabía era la debilidad del tirador, y dar una ligera mordida mientras enredaba los dedos de una mano es sus hebras de cabello verde y paseaba los de la otra por su fuerte espalda y sus firmes brazos. Entonces, entre besos por aquí, caricias y roces por allá, encendía a Midorima y este terminaba arrastrándolo a la cama. O al escritorio. O lo acorralaba contra la pared. O... bueno, que el punto se entiende.

Pero justo en ese momento era Shintarō quien se aferraba con firmeza a su cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo tanto como fuera posible, quien colaba la lengua entre sus labios para asaltar su cavidad y dominarla con una intensidad que le robaba el aliento, quien destilaba necesidad y deseo por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Y Kazunari debía admitir que eso le fascinaba.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta Midorima ya lo tenía bien acorralado contra la pared, con la espalda completamente pegada a ella y el cuerpo del más alto presionando todavía más cerca, casi como si quisiera fundirse con él. La cabeza ya comenzaba a darle vueltas por el demandante y abrumador beso que no parecía querer acabar, casi como si el otro tuviera una reserva de oxígeno ilimitada, y lo único que pudo hacer al respecto fue aferrarse al cuello de su novio antes de que las piernas le comenzaran a temblar como gelatina y cayera al suelo, pues estaba seguro de que no faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera.

Entonces Midorima comenzó a deslizar las manos desde su posición hacia abajo, apretando aún sobre la ropa cada centímetro de cuerpo que alcanzaba, hasta llegar a su trasero y estrujarlo con ganas, provocando que las pelvis de ambos se rozaran entre sí.

—Nngh… Shin-chan —jadeó separándose por fin de la boca del otro y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared tras él, tratando de recuperar el aire que aquellos labios demandantes le habían negado. Aunque, no era que se quejara mucho de ello.

El de cabello verde movió su cadera de manera que el bulto que ya comenzaba a formarse bajo su pantalón se frotara contra el azabache, logrando que éste se mordiera el labio inferior y le apretara los hombros ante el cosquilleo placentero que se esparcía por su parte baja.

—Sh-Shin-chan… ¿qué hay de… nhgg… tus padres? —logró preguntar con algo de dificultad. Tal como estaban las cosas era obvio que no había adultos en casa, pero quizá deberían continuar ese asunto en un lugar un poco más privado que a sólo un par de metros de la entrada principal. Es decir, sólo por si a los señores se les ocurría volver antes de lo previsto.

—No hay problema nanodayo, tenemos la casa sola para nosotros hasta el domingo —contestó guiando sus manos hacia la parte delantera del pantalón del otro y comenzando a desabrocharlo. La prenda cayó al suelo por fuerza de gravedad en menos de dos segundos.

Kazunari apretó los dientes para evitar que cualquier sonido escapara de su boca cuando su novio se hizo con su miembro, que para el momento ya estaba semierecto, y comenzó a masturbarlo de esa forma que sabía que lo volvía loco, apretándolo un poco más en el lugar indicado y jugueteando en la punta con su dedo pulgar cada que volvía a subir. Pronto mantener la boca cerrada no fue suficiente para resguardar el silencio, pues el Cáncer sí que sabía lo que le gustaba, y sus gemidos lograban escapar amortiguados por entre sus labios.

—Gime todo lo que quieras Takao, nadie va a escucharte, sólo yo —susurró el otro justo sobre su oído con una voz tan grave y cargada de excitación que le provocó un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Pero entonces los movimientos sobre su erección se detuvieron. Confundido, Takao abrió los ojos ─no tenía idea en qué momento los había cerrado─ y se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Midorima ya no estaba frente a él. Antes de que pudiera hacer más, algo húmedo y un tanto áspero se deslizó con parsimonia por toda la extensión de su miembro, y las rodillas le temblaron al momento de dejar salir un largo gemido impulsado por la sorpresa. Sin pensarlo llevó sus manos hasta la mata de cabello verde que se encontraba a la altura de su cadera y enterró los dedos entre las largas hebras.

Shintarō decidió que iba a hacer sufrir un poquito a su novio, por lo que se mantuvo un rato tan sólo repartiendo besos de aquí a allá por todo aquél erguido pedazo de carne, lamiendo con lentitud pasmosa cuando creía que no vendría mal e incluso rozándolo de vez en cuando con los dientes, logrando que el chico se desesperara más pronto de lo que creyó, pues una de las veces en que se encontraba estimulando su glande intentó embestir contra su boca, pero gracias al firme agarre que tenía sobre su cintura logró mantenerlo quieto.

Takao casi pudo haber gimoteado de excitación—. Shin-chan… vamos, por favor…

—Por favor, ¿qué?

El azabache lo miró desde arriba con los ojos entre cerrados y turbados por la lujuria. Al parecer ya no le quedaba mucha cordura—. Por favor… métela a tu boca.

Takao creyó que caería directo al suelo, pues la oleada de delicioso placer que experimentó cuando su novio cumplió de golpe con su petición bien pudo haber logrado que las piernas le fallaran por completo, pero una vez más el otro lo sostuvo mientras se encargaba de atenderle como sólo él podría.

—¡Oh mierda, sí!

Los gemidos escapaban desde el fondo de su garganta sin que pudiera siquiera intentar retenerlos cada vez que Midorima volvía a bajar con su tibia y húmeda cavidad envolviendo todo su pene y su lengua paseándose casi con descaro por cada rincón que se encontrara a su alcance, succionando y chupando con la fuerza necesaria para hacer que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas y sus manos tironearan un poco de su cabello por la simple necesidad de aferrarse a algo.

En lo que respectaba a Kazunari, Shintarō era todo un experto en hacerle una mamada perfecta. Sabía cuándo ir más rápido o más tranquilo, dónde rozar con los dientes o deslizar su lengua y, sobre todo, cuándo estaba a punto de terminar. Por esto mismo, cuando el de cabello verde estuvo seguro de que el final de su novio estaba cerca deslizó su mano desde la cadera hasta los testículos y comenzó a juguetear un poco con ellos mientras volvía las succiones un poco más profundas.

—Aahngg… Shin-chan espera… voy a…

Shintarō no se detuvo y, como era de esperarse, el orgasmo de su novio le golpeó con fuerza, inundándole la boca con el semen que se vacío de su miembro. Tragó lo que pudo, dejando un poco sobrante con lo que se humedeció los dedos de una mano mientras Takao se concentraba en regular su agitada respiración, prácticamente con el cuerpo derrumbado contra el muro a su espalda, tratando de recuperarse del intenso éxtasis por el que su novio le había hecho pasar. Abrió los ojos cuando volvió a sentir la respiración del tirador golpeando con suavidad contra su cuello y sus labios repartiendo besos por el mismo lugar, ascendiendo hasta su mandíbula y acercándose a su boca hasta alcanzar a rozar sus labios. Entonces el otro lo sujetó de la cintura con firmeza y de un rápido movimiento le dio la vuelta.

Midorima escuchó el jadeo de sorpresa que Kazunari dejó salir ante la repentina acción, y con una gran satisfacción deslizó la punta de su nariz por la nuca de su novio, disfrutando de la forma en que se le erizaba el bello y su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus atenciones. Llevó también los dedos que había humedecido con anterioridad hasta su entrada, jugando un poco alrededor de ella y obteniendo uno que otro jadeo de parte del chico, antes de adentrar dos dígitos sin mucho problema. Al momento de comenzar a moverlos deslizó su mano libre por debajo de la camiseta del azabache, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que conformaba su torso hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, que masajeó y pellizcó sin recato alguno para después repetir el proceso con el otro, obteniendo como recompensa uno que otro leve gemido que escapaba de labios de su amante.

Takao estaba apoyado de la pared con las palmas de las manos a la altura de su cabeza, el movimiento de aquellos falanges le ayudaba a que su miembro comenzara a erguirse de nuevo y no dudo antes de arrojar su cadera un poco hacia atrás en un intento por sentir más de aquellos intrusos que exploraban su interior. Shintarō pareció comprender lo que deseaba y se deslizó un poco más profundo, no tardando demasiado en encontrar ese lugar que lo hacía gemir sin vergüenza alguna. El de cabello verde deslizó la manga de su camiseta y clavó los dientes en su hombro, y él arqueó la espalda contra el cuerpo del otro ante la sensación abrumadora del dolor y el placer mezclándose.

—Ngnh Shin-chan… y-ya está bien… te necesito a ti dentro.

Aquellas palabras, expresadas con una voz cargada de pura lujuria, mandaron una descarga directa a su propia entrepierna, que seguía atrapada bajo la tela de su pantalón y comenzaba a ser un poco dolorosa. Retiró los dedos del interior del azabache, quien jadeo al sentirse de nuevo vacío, y no perdió tiempo antes de desabrochar la estorbosa prenda y dejar al aire su pene que se erguía con orgullo, palpitando con un poco de líquido pre-seminal escurriendo desde la punta y rogando por algo de atención. Lo restregó entre las nalgas de Kazunari sin penetrarlo aún, gruñendo sobre su cuello al sentir el pequeño alivio que la simple acción le brindaba.

—¿Seguro que lo quieres?

—¡Sí Shin-chan, métela ya! —espetó el azabache con desesperación.

Oh, le encantaba ponerlo tan enloquecido por recibirle en su interior. Takao debía recordar que sólo él podía lograr que se sintiera de esa forma. Sujetó sus caderas y comenzó a deslizarse dentro de él sin detenerse hasta llegar tan profundo como pudo, jadeando ante la deliciosa sensación del apretado calor de su novio engullendo su pene, y no esperó más antes de moverse contra él.

El halcón mordió su labio inferior ante las primeras embestidas de su amante, logrando percibir un leve dolorcito en el área que quedó desplazado a algún lugar lejano cuando Midorima golpeó de lleno su punto más sensible.

—¡Sí, justo ahí! —exclamó acompañando con su cadera el movimiento del más alto, aferrándose a la pared como si quisiera clavar las uñas en el duro material del que se sostenía—. ¡Más, Shin-chan!

Más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo, una y otra vez Kazunari le pidió aquello gimiendo sin recato alguno, y cada una de ellas Midorima cumplió con sus demandas, golpeando tan duro como era posible contra las paredes de su interior, escabullendo sus manos por cada lugar de su cuerpo que tuviera al alcance. Cuando sintió que su final estaba cada vez más cerca deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna del azabache y apresó su erección.

—Di que eres mío Takao —demandó con voz grave sobre su oído al momento de propinarle una certera estocada.

—¡Soy tuyo Shin-chan, completamente tuyo! —gimió alto, con la mente desconectada gracias al intenso placer que su amante le proporcionaba con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Midorima gruñó y apretó el miembro del otro, comenzando a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus estocadas—. Lo eres, no lo olvides Bakao.

Kazunari impulsó su cadera hacia atrás, sin saber de dónde diablos sostenerse para mantener su posición de pie pues sentía que en cualquier momento tanto placer sería más de lo que podría soportar, pero aun así siguió moviéndose contra el miembro dentro de él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡No pares Shin-chan, no pares!

—No tengo intención de hacerlo, nanodayo.

Fiel a su palabra, Midorima no detuvo ninguno de sus movimientos ni bajó la intensidad con que los hacía hasta que Takao se corrió por segunda vez, gritando su nombre y apretando sus paredes de tal manera que lo arrastró al orgasmo en un par de embestidas más. Shintarō se apoyó en la espalda de su amante y éste mismo en la pared frente a él mientras ambos trataban de recuperarse, respirando una y otra vez para obtener el oxígeno que les hacía falta y esperando un poco a que los latidos desenfrenados de sus corazones se tranquilizaran.

Cuando ya estaban ambos más calmados, el de cabello verde salió del interior de su novio, quién soltó un leve jadeo, y le dio la vuelta con suavidad para tenerlo de frente e inclinarse hacia sus labios, besándolo lento pero profundo, presionándose contra su cuerpo y abrazando su cintura para tenerlo tan pegado a él como fuera posible. Takao le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, correspondiendo con su propia lengua enrollándose con aquella que invadía su boca y sus manos enterrándose en el cabello de su novio. El nexo fue volviéndose cada vez más demandante y desesperado conforme pasaron los minutos, y para cuando se separaron Midorima ya había sujetado los muslos del azabache para levantarlo del suelo y que le enroscara las piernas alrededor de la cintura.

—Aún no hemos terminado, Takao.

Cuando lograron llegar a la habitación de Shintarō ya ambos estaban libres de prenda alguna que cubriera sus cuerpos y los intensos y pasionales besos, acompañados de las candentes y algo descaradas caricias que no paraban de entregarse, habían conseguido que su libido volviera a estar a tope.

Sin perder más el tiempo Midorima arrojó a su amante contra la cama, para acto seguido serpentear por su cuerpo cual depredador acechando a su presa, deslizando sus labios por toda la extensión de su torso y mordisqueando en uno que otro punto, hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro y asaltar sus labios una vez más con esa desesperación lujuriosa que le había nublado la mente desde el primer momento. Cuando el aire se les acabó a ambos el Cáncer no dudó ni un segundo antes de dirigirse al cuello del otro y morder con la fuerza suficiente para, una vez más, dejarle una marca de propiedad en el lugar.

Takao jadeó, y aunque no se quejaba para nada no podía dejar de pensar que su novio estaba actuando un tanto más posesivo que de costumbre a la hora de intimar. Claro que este pensamiento se borró de su mente cuando, de repente, Shintarō lo sujetó de la cadera para elevársela y penetrarlo hasta el fondo de una sola y fuerte estocada. Como respuesta largó un fuerte gemido y arrojó sus manos contra la cabecera de la cama, tratando de encontrar algo de lo que sostenerse. Mierda, que eso había sido sorpresivo. Sorpresivo y condenadamente placentero.

Midorima comenzó a moverse sin esperar indicación, dando casi de inmediato con ese punto que hacía al otro desesperarse bajo él mientras el delicioso placer se esparcía por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus embestidas eran fuertes y certeras, entraba y salía con la rapidez necesaria para lograr que el azabache viera estrellas nublando sus ojos mientras él mismo se dedicaba a morder aquí y allá por su pecho y acariciar sus muslos, gruñendo de vez en vez cuando tocaba fondo.

—No te dejaré descansar en toda la noche, Takao.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, susurradas con voz grave contra la piel de su cuello, Kazunari rodeó el cuello de su amante con sus brazos y, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que todavía le quedara, se impulsó para darle vuelta a la situación, quedando sentado sobre las caderas de Midorima con éste mismo apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera.

—¿Eso es una amenaza o una promesa, Shin-chan? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara al momento que alineaba su entrada con el miembro erecto del otro y comenzaba a penetrarse a sí mismo, apretando un poquito más sus paredes internas.

Midorima gruñó de gozo y tomó la cintura del azabache, encajando las uñas en su tersa piel al momento de hacer que terminara de bajar de una sola vez. Takao echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo alto y fuerte ante el golpe directo a su punto.

—Veremos —contestó Shintarō antes de volver a embestir.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Resultó que Shin-chan no le había mentido, no le dejó descansar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando ambos habían caído a la cama sin más fuerzas para continuar y fueron arrastrados al mundo de los sueños por Morfeo, quedándose dormidos abrazados al cuerpo del otro. Takao había quedado más que exhausto, pero completamente feliz y satisfecho.

El primero en despertar fue Midorima, y aprovechando que su novio seguía vagando en el quinto sueño se colocó la ropa interior y fue hacia la entrada a tomar sus anteojos, pues los había dejado sobre el mueble junto a la puerta, y sus vendas. De paso también arregló un poco todo el desastre que habían causado durante la noche.

Cuando volvió a la habitación Takao ya había despertado y miraba por todos lados como si lo estuviera buscando.

—¡Shin-chan, ahí estás! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa al verlo. El de cabello verde no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco al notar el rostro iluminado de felicidad de su novio, sabiendo que era por obra suya.

—¿Qué quieres Takao? —preguntó acercándose.

—Ven, regresa a la cama conmigo —pidió el halcón, palmeando la superficie a su lado.

—Eres un flojo. —A pesar de decir aquello, Midorima volvió a recostarse donde antes, y su azabache no tardó nada antes de acercarse a él, colocar un brazo sobre su abdomen y recostar la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos una vez más. Shintarō se preguntó si acaso estaría pensando en volver a dormir, pues todavía parecía estar algo cansado. Si lo pensaba bien, aún no era demasiado tarde, no considerando la hora a la que habían caído rendidos, por lo que en realidad no habían dormido mucho, así que tenía sentido que el chico tuviera sueño aún. Al parecer así era, pues muy pronto su respiración se volvió más acompasada y su cuerpo más relajado. Seguía despierto, pero estaba a poco de quedarse dormido.

Midorima vio ahí una posible oportunidad, pues Takao solía ser bastante hablador cuando estaba semiinconsciente—. ¿Y, vas a contarme para qué te reuniste con Hayama Kotarō el viernes de la semana pasada?

—Hmm… ¿Con Hayama-san? —preguntó el azabache con los ojos aún cerrados y la voz adormilada, acurrucándose más cerca de él—. Ah, me pidió ayuda para conquistar a la persona que le gusta.

—¿Aah? ¿Y por qué te lo pidió a ti? —insistió Midorima frunciendo el ceño, no muy convencido con las palabras de su novio.

—Pues porque… —Takao se interrumpió para dejar salir un bostezo— conozco al chico que quiere enamorar. Estuve la semana entera pensando en la estrategia perfecta, para darle toda la información que conseguí cuando nos encontráramos el viernes.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo lo que hay entre ustedes?

—Sí Shin-chan, ¿qué más podría haber? —Para este punto su mente ya estaba comenzando a despejarse de nuevo.

—Eem… pues nada, obviamente.

Kazunari elevó una ceja, curioso, y se separó de la comodidad del pecho de su novio para poder verlo cara a cara, sorprendiéndose un poco al notar que había un leve rubor adornando sus mejillas. Entonces fue que todo el asunto ─el distanciamiento del Cáncer, la extenuante sesión de sexo de la noche anterior y las preguntas que le hacía en ese momento combinadas con lo que había dicho en la noche antes de abalanzársele encima─ cobró sentido—. Shin-chan… ¿estabas celoso?

—¡P-por supuesto que no Bakao! —exclamó Midorima, enrojeciendo todavía más.

Y Takao no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír a mandíbula abierta —. ¡Sí lo estabas! ¡Oh por Dios, Shin-chan estaba celoso! —Sus carcajadas aumentaron de volumen al escuchar el gruñido que el otro emitió, y en poco tiempo se encontró a sí mismo con ambos manos presionando su estómago y dando vueltas por todo el colchón.

—Eres condenadamente ruidoso —dijo Shintarō, molesto al presenciar la manera en que su novio disfrutaba riéndose de él, y se levantó de la cama. Pero entonces el azabache sujetó su muñeca para evitar que se fuera y haló de ella para tumbarlo de espalda sobre la mullida superficie, colocándose sobre él ya habiendo terminado con la risa descontrolada.

—Moo, no te enojes Shin-chan, que sólo estoy jugando. Además, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso, yo jamás te engañaría.

—Que no estaba celoso, nanodayo —insistió el tirador.

—Claro, lo que tú digas —comentó con una sonrisita sarcástica. Midorima le dedicó una mala mirada, a lo que él respondió plantándole un suave beso en los labios, como para contentarlo—. Te amo Shin~chan.

—Eres muy molesto, Bakao —contestó Midorima, abrazándolo con suavidad, como quien no quiere la cosa, de tal manera que quedara recostado en su pecho, y plantando un leve beso sobre el cabello que Kazunari bien sabía interpretar como un _«Yo también te amo, nanodayo»_

Al final resultaba que el que su novio se pusiera celoso, además de la infinita felicidad que el hecho le proporcionaba, tenía un lado muy, muy bueno y satisfactorio. Aunque posiblemente no pudiera ponerse de pie por lo menos durante todo ese día. Pero si gracias a eso podía quedarse acurrucado entre los brazos de Shin-chan, ¿entonces a quién le importaba lo demás?

 _Fin_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer ^-^ Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a NidTheDragon, y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, ojalá no quieras arrojarme el platillo a la cara x.x

Nos vemos después, Misa-chan


End file.
